sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)
|Odcinki = 26 |Długość = 21 minut }} Sonic the Hedgehog – amerykańsko-włoski serial telewizyjny stworzony przez DIC Entertainment i włoskie studio Reteitalia, we współpracy z Telecinco. Serial jest luźno oparty na serii gier o tej samej nazwie. Pierwotnie nadawany był od 18 września 1993 do 3 grudnia 1994 na kanale ABC. Jest drugą animowaną adaptacją serii, zaraz po wyemitowanym w tym samym miesiącu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Podczas gdy Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog jest znane ze swoich jasnych kolorów i humoru, Sonic the Hedgehog przedstawiło mroczniejsze przygody Sonica, w świecie opanowanym przez Doktora Robotnika. Fani nadali serialowi nazwę Sonic SatAM, ponieważ był nadawany w soboty rano, a równolegle emitowane Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog w pozostałe dni tygodnia. Serial stał się także podstawą dla komiksów Archie Comics, które kontynuowały historię tego uniwersum nawet 20 lat po tym jak serial anulowano. Sonic the Hedgehog doczekał się dwóch sezonów, podczas gdy trzeci był w fazie wstępnego planowania. ABC anulowało serial ze względu na jego niskie oceny, prawdopodobnie spowodowane konkurencją w postaci Power Rangers z kanału FOX Kids. Mimo tego zyskał dużą grupę internetowych fanów. W odpowiedzi na powszechną prośbę, serial został wydany na DVD przez Shout! Factory 27 marca 2007 roku, a od 2 lutego 2015 do 28 lutego 2016 roku nadawano go na platformie Netflix. Fabuła Pierwszy i drugi sezon Akcja serialu rozgrywa się na planecie Mobius, w 33 wieku (w latach 3224-3235). Zły naukowiec, Doktor Robotnik, podbił wielkie miasto Mobotropolis, z pomocą swojego asystenta i bratanka Snively'ego, oraz Swat-botów. Wykorzystując swój powietrzny okręt, Destroyer, Robotnik przekształcił Mobotropolis w Robotropolis - zanieczyszczone miasto fabryk i magazynów. Wkrótce potem naukowiec napadł na zamek Króla miasta i wygnał go do wymiaru znanego jako Void. Gdy urządził z zamku swoją fortecę, złapał pozostałych mieszkańców, w tym starego jeża Sir Charlesa, których potraktował swoim robotyzerem, przemieniając w zrobotyzowanych niewolników. Uchodźcy ukryli się w Great Forest i zbudowali tam wioskę, znaną jako Knothole, aby ukryć się przed Robotnikiem. Utworzyli tam grupę Freedom Fighters. Wśród nich znalazł się główny bohater - Sonic, oraz jego najlepszy przyjaciel Tails. Do organizacji należeli także Rotor, Antoine Depardieu, Bunnie Rabbot, oraz księżniczka Sally, córka króla, wyposażona w świadomy komputer o nazwie Nicole. Przez 10 lat Freedom Figghters toczyli walkę z Robotnikiem i udaremniali jego plany. Ostatecznie Robotnik został pokonany, ale serial zakończył się cliffhangerem, który sugerował pojawienie się nowego złoczyńcy - Naugusa. Trzeci sezon Według scenarzysty, Bena Hursta, trzynaście odcinków było planowanych jako trzeci sezon, ale żaden nie otrzymał scenariusza. Planowany sezon miał rozpocząć się od Snively'ego przejmującego na krótko pozycję Doktora Robotnika. Jego próby miały być jednak szybko udaremnione, zmuszając go do uwolnienia Naugusa, którego oczy pojawiły się pod koniec drugiego sezonu, Robotnika, oraz Króla z Void. Naugus miał wkrótce obalić Snively'ego, z pomocą Robotnika jako jego sługi. Następnie miał wykorzystać Króla jako przynętę na Freedom Fighters. Snively miał na pewien czas dołączyć do Freedom Fighters, tylko po to aby później zdradzić ich i zostać pokonanym przez Antoine. Król zostałby uratowany, ale musiałby powrócić do Void aby uwięzić Naugusa ponownie. Oprócz tego Tails miał dojrzeć i odegrać większą rolę, jako oficjalny członek Freedom Fighters. Miała ukazać się jego buntownicza strona, oraz ocalenie Knothole przed wielką katastrofą. W międzyczasie smoczyca Dulcy miała osiągnąć pełnię swych sił. Sally miała mieć romans z kimś innym niż Sonic, ale ostatecznie niebieski jeż miał uzyskać jej względy. Sonic również miał przejść przez zmianę swojego charakteru. Nicole miała otrzymać swoją historię, zgodnie z którą miała być mobiańskim dzieckiem, któremu Doktor Robotnik wyprał mózg i uczynił zeń program komputerowy. W pewnym momencie Nicole miała zostać przywrócona do swojej pierwotnej formy, stając się członkinią Freedom Fighters. Także Robotnik i Snively mieli otrzymać wyjaśnienie swoich motywów. Obaj pochodzili z Ziemi, będącej wersją Mobiusa z przeszłości. W roku 2200 próbowali przejąć kontrolę nad kosmiczną stacją, na której mieszkali. Nieumyślnie spowodowali jednak jej zniszczenie i ledwo uszli z życiem, aby w nieokreślony bliżej sposób znaleźć się w dalekiej przyszłości. Uważając się za lepszego od antropomorficznych zwierząt, Robotnik postanowił podbić planetę. Fani podjęli wiele prób przywrócenia serii, lub trzeciego sezonu. Najbardziej udanym z projektów jest "Sea3on", który ma na celu odtworzenie wielu pomysłów Bena Hursta i danie serii zakończenia, którego nigdy nie otrzymała. Projekt rozpoczął się w 2009 roku i trwa do dziś. Lista odcinków Postacie Główne postacie *Knothole Freedom Fighters **Sonic the Hedgehog **Księżniczka Sally **Bunnie Rabbot **Rotor **Antoine Depardieu **Miles "Tails" Prower **Dulcy *Doktor Robotnik *Snively Postacie drugoplanowe *Ari *Cluck *Sir Charles 'Uncle Chuck' Hedgehog *Griff *Król *Naugus *Rosie *Swat-boty *Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters **Lupe Aktorzy głosowi Krytyka Mark Bozon z IGN skrytykował serial za to, że nie przeszedł zbyt dobrze próby czasu. Określił go także jako "tak zły, że aż dobry", porównując go do The Super Mario Bros. Super Show i The Legend of Zelda, które w jego przekonaniu wydawały się dobre, kiedy oglądano je kilka dekad temu, ale teraz ich główną zaletą było to, że są złe. Serial uzyskał dobre noty na Tv.com, głównie pozytywne recenzje, a głosy na stronie przyznały mu 8.3 na 10 punktów. IMDB, na podstawie ocen użytkowników wystawiło ocenę 7.1 na 10. Ciekawostki *Pierwszy wyprodukowany odcienk serialu, Heads or Tails, był nadawany jako 13 odcinek i ostatni pierwszego sezonu. W odcinku pojawia się wiele nieścisłości w stosunku do reszty serialu, takich jak nieco inne projekty postaci (najbardziej widoczne jest to u Rotora i Sally), inne zachowania bohaterów, bardziej kolorowa animacja i muzyka z Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. *Przed premierą serialu w Wielkiej Brytanii, Sonic the Comic w 12 numerze z 30 października 1993 roku ujawnił obrazy promujące nowy serial z serii. Zamiast Freedom Fighters, grupa nosiła nazwę Freedom Team i składała się ze wszystkich zwierzątek, które pojawiły się w Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). Członkowie to: Sonic, Johnny Lightfoot (Pocky), Tux (Pecky), Princess Acorn, Joe Sushi (Rocky), Chirps (Cucky), Porker Lewis (Picky) i Flicky (Flicky). Postacie te zostały potem wykorzystane we wszystkich książkach o Sonicu, które wydano w Wielkiej Brytanii, a Johnny i Porker stali się postaciami w serii Sonic the Comic. *Dwa odcinki serialu zostały zaadaptowane przez Archie Comics. Konkretnie odcinek Ghost Busted w Sonic Super Special #8, oraz Cry of the Wolf w Sonic the Hedgehog #113. *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' miało pierwotnie być nadawane na stacji ABC, ale kierownictwu nie spodobał się serial i przekazali DiC, by stworzyli inny serial z przygodami Sonica. W odpowiedzi DiC stworzyło SatAM. *Rotor jest jedyną postacią z serialu, której głosu udziela dwóch aktorów głosowych (nie licząc młodych Sonica i Sally). Aktor z pierwszego sezonu, Mark Ballou, zrezygnował z roli z własnej woli. Poproszono go o użyczenie Rotorowi głosu w drugim sezonie, ale odmówił w ostatnim momencie z powodu osobistych spraw. Cam Brainard zajął jego miejsce w drugim sezonie. Wiele lat później Mark przyznał, w jednym z internetowych wywiadów, że żałował tej decyzji. *Rotor miał początkowo nosić imię "Boomer". W odcinku Heads or Tails jego futro było fioletowe i miał nieco bardziej głupkowatą postawę. W sezonie pierwszym, Rotor miał szaro-niebieskie futro i był bardziej okrągły. Podczas drugiego sezonu jego futro było ciemnoniebieskie, posiadał inne ubranie, a także został poboczną postacią i pojawiał się w mniejszej ilości wydarzeń. Dlatego Rotor jest jedną z najbardziej zmienianych w serialu postaci, w kwestii wyglądu i roli. *Cluck, mechaniczny ptak Doktora Robotnika pojawił się jedynie w dziewięciu odcinkach pierwszego sezonu, podczas gdy w drugim nie wystąpił wcale i nie został wspomniany. *Sonic i Sally to jedyne dwie postaci, które pojawiły się we wszystkich odcinkach serialu. *Anulowana gra Sonic-16 miała rozgrywać się w uniwersum SatAM. Kategoria:Seriale